To Fall Before The Flame
by Raevyn M
Summary: PG for mild cussing! *Chapter 7 is up* The daughter of Duo, Raevyn, is left an orphan & the only surviving member of a terrorist attack on her family. Possesing the same talents of her father, she sets out on a quest for revenge. Please R&R, flames ok.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for my entire story: i do not own gundam wing, if i did i would take my stories and put them in real mangas, not a typed up fanfiction. Oh, well  
  
To Fall Before The Flame, Chapter 1  
  
i raced down the hall, gun cocked and ready in my hand, my ears straining to hear any sound coming from either way down the hall. I needed to find a control room and find out where my target was, to make sure there were no schedule changes. I turned right and almost ran into a guard. With a quick punch he was out of concioussnees and out of my way. I kept running down the hall, my mind concentrated on my mission, my gray eyes searching, and my long light brown braid rippling behind me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5 months earlier... "mom! I'm home! Is dad home yet?"  
  
Not really waiting for an answer, i ran upstairs and set my backpack on my desk. I pulled out my computer, sat on my bed, and started on my homework. I worked on numerous essays, complicated math problems, and searched around on the internet for about 2 hours before i heard the front door squeek open. Knowing exactly who it was, i quickly set my laptop down and ran downstairs. "Hi dad!" I yelled as i jumped on him from the third step up and gave him a hug. He looked down at me through his bangs with his cobalt blue smiling eyes and said, "Hey, Raev have a good day?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the cables that caught my attention, they were obviously not part of the regular computer system. They were hanging from the ceiling and going in to a wall. i had memorized the map in one of the control rooms i had found and there was no room anywhere near the wall the cables entered. What was going on? i practically slapped myself, the mission! remember your mission! Your family! But still, even through the urgency of the situation, i had to see what was behind that wall. Ignoring the constant ranting in my head about my mission, i starting searching near the area where the cables entered the wall. My hand brushed past something. it was a square about 1 foot by 1 foot in the wall. Whoever put it there hid it well, i almost missed it. I pried the square off the wall. Perfect! behind the thin strong wooden board that was put up, was a keypad. I pushed my long bangs out of my face and flipped my braid back as i pried the cover off of it and i took out a cylinder about the size of my fist and and pulled two wires from it. i attached the wires to corresponding colors behind the cover of the pad. in about 5 seconds, the light next to the pad shown green. That little gadget worked every time.  
  
Slowly, a very well disguissed panel the size of a regular door on my right slid open. Holding my gun ready, i stepped inside. the room was empty of people, but not of computers and moniters. My senses all on high alert, i started to look at the moniters. This appeared to be a private security room. 2 of the walls were covered in computer control panels and data monitering devices for the colony's systems, tempurature, weather control, balance systems, docking ships record, and lots of other important stats when it comes to runnig a colony, and knowing about everything that goes on in it. It all looked normal, except for the fact that the room was hidden. Another wall was blank and had nothing on it. The last wall was what interested me the most. It had about 3 desks set up against it, each with a private moniter and keyboard. Curious and well taught in the art of hacking (yes it's an art) i sat at one of the desks and tried to figure out what they were.  
  
All the while i was fulfilling my curiosity on the moniter, the voice in the back of my head that was not mine kept repeating, 'remember your mission, it is crucial to the safety of everyone that you succeed' and still i kept pushing it back, there was somthing going on in here and i wanted to know what it was. I finally got access into the cameras that were connected to this computer. I flipped through each, not finding anything worth looking at, a commanding officer here, off duty officers there, nothing important to my mission, i finally got to the last screen and i almost turned teh computer off. Something stopped me, something or someone on the screen caught my attention.  
  
i looked closer as the picture slowly came into focus. It appeared to be a prison cell. A toilet in one corner, and nothing else besides it. The only thing that bothered me, was that when i memorized the map, there were no official prison cells.  
  
Lying in the corner, cuffed and beaten, was a man, obviously the one who was imprisoned. My stomach caught up in my throat, was this who i thought it was? Everything about the person was fimiliar, from the long braid to the unkept bangs, and even to the serious and concentrated, yet playful eyes. "This can't be..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raevyn: Okay, chapter one is up, and chapter two comes up with reviews, so if you want to know what happens, you'd better let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

To Fall Before the Flame, Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was there again, we were eating dinner and everything was fine. None of the food was oversalted or burned, all of my homework was done, dad had come home from work early, and mom had taken the day off, and this was the first time in a while we had dinner together. Dad was joking about what- not at work and i was talking about what happened at school.  
  
They went off without warning. It was all chaos, a ball of fire and smoke ripped through the house blowing it to many pieces. We were all blown across the room by the blast, and i was seperated from my parents.  
  
"Mom! Where are you!!!" i cried, groping through the smoke and ash of what used to be part of our house.  
  
"Raevyn!! Raevyn i'm here.... AAAHHHHH!!" A desperate and sad cry went up suddenly, and i didn't realize until later it came from my own throat.  
  
"MMMMOOOOOOMMMM!!!"  
  
She was gone. The fire of the explosion had engulfed her. A second bomb blew me across the torn up room. I fell back on the ground so hard, i felt the pain run all the way up my back to the new gash on my forehead caused by flying glass and i felt my right arm break under me.  
  
Moaning in pain and exhaustion i hardly managed to get out "DAAADD! Where are you!!!???" Through my rapidly blurrring and closing eyes, i saw my father struggle to rise to his hands and knees, only to fall hard to the ground again as the third bomb went off, i could see his sillouette in the flame.  
  
All went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat there staring at the dim computer moniter, stunned into silence.  
  
There was no way.  
  
I had seen him fall.  
  
They told me he was dead!!  
  
Not wanting to loose the image of the one i love and have missed more than anything or anyone, i turned another one of the computers on to track the location of the camera and cell. As i hacked through the file system, i found a high security file. I opened it. On the inside was a report of what had happened on that fateful day i had lost my family and been taken in by people that told me i could avenge my mother and father...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke in small room, dimly lit, but everything was clearly white. I tried to get up but the pain in my back and a splitting headache kept me down. Now that i could see better, i looked around. I was hooked up to an IV and my right arm was banged up, i remembered just then i had broken it. I tried to hold my head with my left hand, and felt it was covered in a bandage. I suddenly saw a flash of my mom and dad, both consumed in flame. Remembering what happened, i started crying, and ended up crying myself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was there, the time, date, types of explosives used, which group was in charge of the mission, the target, everything was there! I suddenly became more aware of my surroundings, and all my senses were on high alert. More aware than ever of the situation at present, i started typing like mad to get the real map of this place. When i brought it up, it turned out that the map i had memorized at first was only a small section of this place. It was a labirynth of halls and rooms that would take a while to sort out. Then i found the cell in which my dad was being held. There!  
  
I started to follow the directions i had memorized and went off on my new mission, my old one now far away, but not unimportant.  
  
I started down the hall and and right away i ran into two guards, and to keep them from sounding the alarm, i shot them right away. I paused for maybe a second and listened for any alarm of my arrival. No sound. Two more right turns and i was there, 3rd door on the right, hidden behind the right wall in the room. Still on high alert i opened the door and looked inside. Three guards, and they saw me!  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Hey you! Stop right there!"  
  
"Red alert! We have an intruder... gaaaww!"  
  
Three quick shots and they were all dead.  
  
I proceeded to find the hidden keypad on the right wall. This one was hidden much better, and took me precious seconds i didn't have for me to get it open, then a couple more seconds for my hacking cylinder to open the door. I was so anxious i could not stand still, I hadn't seen my dad in over 5 months and i missed him so much.  
  
I entered the room, a voice from the back of the plain room muttered quite loudly, "Now what? You want to beat me some more?"  
  
"No just to get you out of here safetly." My voice was shaking and i could barely hold back my tears.  
  
He stared dimly at me, clearly not seeing who i was because all he saw was my silloete because of the light behind me, and the dim light in his room. "Who are you?"  
  
I stepped into better light, tears now flowing openly down my face.  
  
"Someone who just wants you home with me and mom."  
  
"Raevyn!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
I ran strait to him he got up not slowly at all and we embraced. It was a little difficult considering his hands were bound in front of him. It didn't matter to me though, i just went under his arms and held him tight. God i missed him so much. He grunted in pain.  
  
"Dad what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just a sore side, they didn't exactly treat me like royalty here."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I might need to lean on you on the way out."  
  
"Don't worry, i'm strong."  
  
"Like father like daughter"  
  
With my father leaning on me and his cuffs cut off, we started out. Let's just say that now the red alert was out, i was very happy i had brought a couple extra guns and some easily launched explosives. I had been trained to deal with situations like this...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke again after crying myself to sleep, i now felt good enough to sit up. The first thing i felt when i sat was hunger, boy was i hungry! I looked around again, but this time i had a much better view of the room. I saw some clothes laid out, tank top, loose pants, and the bandage on my head was taken off. I felt the gash on my head, it was stitched up. Still sore and wanting to know what the hell was going on, i got up and got the clothes on. It wasn't easy considering my really long light brown hair was out of it's braid, and my right arm was broken at my wrist. Still wanting to know where the hell i was, i left my room. I looked down both halls for any sign of someone. I wanted to get out of there and find out what happened. I appeared to be in a private hospital. There was a man walking to my right and he left down the hall and turned right. I followed him.  
  
I turned and he was there in my face. He had a long pointy nose and umbrella style gray hair. He also had a jagged scar along the left side of his face.  
  
"So you've finally awakened, Raevyn"  
  
Quite startled, I askeed "How do you know my name?!"  
  
"I know more about you than you realize. If you want answers, follow me."  
  
"who are you?" he gave a little smile, as if holding somethig back.  
  
"Let's just say i was once known as Pestilence to your father, but you may call me Professor G."  
  
"You know... i mean... knew my father?"  
  
"Quite well actually, i taught him almost everthing he knows"  
  
Well, i seemed to find where i would get my answers. I followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raevyn: you read and review, I write- kapeesh? 


	3. Chapter 3

To Fall Before the Flame, Chapter 3  
  
The closer we got to the exit, the more guards seemed to get in our way.  
  
"Get them!"  
  
"The prisoner has escaped!"  
  
"Dad, duck in here!"  
  
I put my injured father into an empty side room and cleared the pathway in front of us with a machine gun i 'borrowed' from one of the fallen soldiers.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
My father leaned against me once again and we started down the hall, two more turns and we would be out of this place. Suddenly, the guards stopped coming, and the halls were clear.  
  
"This can't be good, are there any other exits Raevyn?"  
  
About as puzzled as my dad, i answered, "No, this is the fastest way out, and all the other exits are heavily guarded because they're public. I took this private way in." We turned right again, and we saw something that stopped us in our tracks. There were 5 people in front of us and in the way of the exit. In the center was obviously their supperior officer, a colonel. He had short platinum blond hair that kind of fell all over the place. In a way, he resmebled my father's friend Quatre, but his eyes were a ice cold light blue, and he was my original target.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Raevyn Maxwell. You are very much like your father, Duo. Always getting into trouble."  
  
"Bastard!" i yelled and pulled my gun out, "You're the one who set off the bombs didn't you! You're the one who took my family away from me!" my gun was pointed right at his head, yet he seemed not to care. I was shaking with anger, and my head wasn't exactly clear.  
  
"Raevyn, keep your cool" my dad wispered, "notice how he has about four other people with him, you fire and we're both dead."  
  
The colonel gave a little laugh, "Nice to see one of you is observant, now observe the fact that you are completely cut off, front and back."  
  
I turned around and behind us was another regiment of soldiers with guns aimed right at us. Shit!  
  
"What do you want with us!!" I ran right up to him and yelled in his face, "you turned our lives upside down for wh..."  
  
I felt my breath suddenly leave me, and my stomach hurt like hell. I fell to my knees and lost conciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You must be faster Raevyn, if you expect to live through this!"  
  
Professor G was giving me a hell of a time in my training. "remember your mission, it is crucial to the safety of everyone that you succeed, remember your mother and your father."  
  
I was now filled in. What happened was a terrorist organization bombed our home to kill my father. He was the gundam pilot of Deathscythe years ago, and had a notorious reputation for being a formidible opponent to all those who threatened the peace that people worked so hard to live in today. And he happened to be working on a case against this particular group.  
  
At the moment i was working on my own style of fighting. I was training with a martials arts master by the name of Chang Wufei, but i had to call him Sensei.  
  
"Come on Raevyn, if your attacks are always this slow, you might as well be standing still." Punch after punch and kick after kick, i went after my Sensei, but every time he blocked it. What was i doing wrong?  
  
Finally the training session was over for today, and i had to get my cast removed, it had been about 4 weeks since my parents were killed and i was getting training to avenge their deaths and work against the terrorist group that did it. After the cast was off, i went down the long hall to the showers. There i spent about half an hour showering.  
  
Once i had gotten dressed and put my wet hair back into it's braid, (now much easier without my cast to hinder me) i started walking down the hall to the mess hall. I took this same route to eat every day, but today i stopped. On my left the wall was replaced with glass for a viewing deck. I stopped and looked at the stars, oh how i missed my father and mother. I made a wish on those stars right then, for my parents to be alive, just so i could be with them again.  
  
"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" From farther down the hall i heard sensei talking to someone. I moved closer, i wanted to know what this conversation was about.  
  
"Yes i'm sure, its the only way she'll learn"  
  
I decided to take a peek in. Sensei Chang was leaning on a desk with his arms crossed, and Professor G was sitting on a chair next to him.  
  
"I know, but i don't feel right doing this to Duo's daughter, i feel as if i'm fighting with him when i fight and teach her. And i'm starting to grow fond of her"  
  
"Just trust me, this is the right thing to do. Even if she doesn't want to, she needs to learn how to survive as the daughter of a former gundam pilot. People have and will be after her, and she needs to learn to defend herself. We can't protect her forever."  
  
"It still doesn't feel right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raevyn: read and review por favor and you will be rewarded with more chapters! 


	4. Chapter 4

To Fall Before the Flame, Chapter 4  
  
I awoke on a hard cold floor with my hands restrained behind my back. My stamch hurt like hell. What happened? I then remembered. I got up on my knees and tried to analyze my situation. My vest with all of my guns, ammo, and explosives was taken away (go figure) and my hands were cuffed very tightly behind my back. All that was there in my little cell was a toilet in one corner. "Dad?" i weakly said, knowing there was no point to it. I had lost him again.  
  
Was he captured again?  
  
Did they kill him?  
  
So dire was my situation, i started to cry. I just curled up and cried. I was awoken by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"You're coming with us." 5 guards were at the door, all armed and well trained.  
  
"Like i have a choice" i muttered. For that i was punched in the face.  
  
"No talking." I shut up.  
  
They led me down the corridor, me in the center of all of them, i guess i should have been flatered, but i wasn't. As we walked i started considering escape, but the big guns and being under constant guard kept me off that train of thought. Besides, if i left, i would be leaving my father behind. At the end of the hall, we finally came to our destination. There was a door to my left and i was rudely shoved in. I tried to look around but due to the lack of light, the only thing i saw was a chair, a desk in front of it, and really bright light. The guards sat me down in the chair and they turned the light on in my face.  
  
"That's really bright you know!"  
  
"Shut up. You will talk when we tell you to."  
  
"Jeez," Once again i was punched in the face. The colonel i had seen earlier with the ice colored eyes sat down at the desk in front of me.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
I kept a straight face as i gritted my teeth. He spoke again.  
  
"i know only little about you, you're name i got from your father. We hold these little 'meetings' often."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Still not talking? Let's try another way to start the conversation. My name is Colonel Nave Lucren, of the Military Revolutionaries, what is your full name?" He spoke with an evil but calm smile, as if i were his guest not a prisoner. I said nothing. I owe this man nothing, he turned my life upside down and i didn't owe him anything. His smile suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by a malicious frown. He got out of his seat and stood in front of me, looked me right in the face and yelled, "Tell me!" I spat in his face.  
  
He stood up wiped his face off and growled at his guards. "Take her away and teach her how to talk!!" As i was picked up and led away i shouted back at him, struggling at my bonds, "one day i will kill you, you son of a bit..!!" i was cut off by one of the guards slaming the door closed.  
  
"We will see." He said, "We will see."  
  
The guards took me to another room, this one just as bare as the other, only with nothing in it at all. I was thrown in and was followed by 3 guards. I tried to kick at one of them but i was easily blocked and he grabbed my leg. I was then wrestled to the ground, and then picked up by two of the guards who held my arms. The third administered the beating.  
  
I woke again tied to the chair. Everything was hazy, and i could only see through one eye. In front of me was the Colonel and the bright light.  
  
"Now, shall we try this again?" he said with a sickly sweet voice. I gave.  
  
"My name is Raevyn Alena Maxwell, daughter of Duo Maxwell." Now interested, the colonel leaned on his desk,  
  
"Go on." I was about to curse at him, but the sound of a gun being cocked right behind me stopped my mouth in it's tracks. The colonel smiled.  
  
"i'm 15 and i went to L-2 coloney's Yuy High School before you came along and destroyed my family." He only stared, "happy?" i asked.  
  
"Oh, no, but now that you can see that i mean business, i'll let you have a little break. This will continue." I was then roughly placed back in my little cell. In there was a little food and water which i gobbled down hungrily. I was so sore i could not even describe it, my side hurt, my face hurt, and i felt as though my right wrist was broken again. Lying on the cold metal floor, i got to sleep, and dreamed of happier times, when i knew nothing of gundams and terrorists, and my family was still whole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raevyn: not finished yet! You review, I write. Big thank you to the following for reading my story ^_^- Inazuma No Megami, Alexandria the Great, Timber Wolf, The 3 Ladies, and Gowa! Arigato! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Need i put any at all ~sigh~ i don't own gundam wing, blah blah blah. . .  
  
To Fall Before the Flame, Chapter 5  
  
It was christmas when i was 10. We went to Uncle Quatre's big mansion on earth (technicallly not my uncle, but i call all my dads close friends that). I remember it being decorated like i had never seen. This lights decorated the house and reflected on the snow around it, and it was the biggest party i had ever been to! Uncle Trowa and Aunt Catherine were there with a couple of their friends from the circus. Uncle Heero and Aunt Relena were there with their 3 year old son and Uncle Milliardo. Sensei Chang (he was my teacher then too) was there with Aunt Sally and their adopted daughter, age 5. The Maganac Corp. was also there, Uncle Quatre had invited them. All night on the partying and merriment went, the younger children went to bed early with a nurse maid, but i was allowed to stay up. I was playing cards with Uncle Milliardo and Aunt Relena (i now know today that they were letting me win) when i heard my dad talking with my other 4 uncles: Quatre, Sensei Chang, Trowa, and Heero. Still playing cards with Uncle Mill (Aunt Relena went to get a drink), i listened to the conversation, eavedropping being a good genetic trait i got from my dad.  
  
"So, you heard?"  
  
"Yeah Trowa, and it's not good news."  
  
"You're right Heero. We all need to be careful for a while, without our gundams, we are at a disadvantage, even though we are very dangerous without them."  
  
"Relax Quatre, it is christmas after all. All we need to do is keep our eyes and ears open for anything suspicious, there really is nothing we can do right now except wait."  
  
"Don't get too relaxed Duo, that could be your downfall." Sensei Chang said, "remember, we all have families and friends to look out for now, like Hilde and Raevyn..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Raevyn! Raevyn wake up!"  
  
"Not now Sensei, i'm tired from the party, can we train later..."  
  
"Snap out of it Raevyn, we need to go!"  
  
I woke suddenly out of my dream, realizing suddenly that my master was right there next to me!  
  
"Sensei! What are you doing here?"  
  
"No time to explain, we need to get moving."  
  
He leaned over and unlocked my cuffs. I struggled to get up, but get up i did. I felt around my body, to make sure i still had everything. Just a lot of bumps and bruises, a black eye, and my right wrist was broken again. We passed through the outer room where two of the three soldiers that beat me up were laying dead. I kicked one of them, hard.  
  
"Now let's go! Quatre and Trowa are creating a diversion in the front with some extra explosives and we need to get out while the guards are still distracted."  
  
"What about Dad? We are not going to leave him behind." I stopped and stood my ground, i wasn't leaving without my father. Sensei growled at me,  
  
"Heero is getting Duo, now let's go." I stopped argueing and followed him. All of the guards that tried to stop us were readily knocked out or shot. We continued down the halls until we got to the back exit where i tried to lead my dad out. We weren't going to be caught off guard this time!  
  
We left safetly, hopped over the fence in the growing confusion of the terrorists (after all, two high security prisoners had escaped and many soldiers were killed in the continuous bombing)  
  
"So, where are we going to meet?" I was really anxious to see my dad again, losing him twice was just too much, and i really missed him. We turned around a corner alley and hid in the shadows, just because we were out of the terrorist compound, didn't mean we weren't hunted. Sensei looked around the corner.  
  
"We're all going to meet at Quatre's mansion on earth." I could hardly hide my happiness, i really enjoyed his mansion and the country around it was beautiful, full of mountains and forests. Not only that, i would see my father again!  
  
That night we slept at a cheap motel, Sensei had brought me some real clothes that weren't all torn up to change into. When i showered, i thought about what happened the past few days. I tried to assassinate the Colonel Nave Lucren, ended up finding out that my father was alive, got captured, beaten, rescued, and i was about to take a long shuttle flight to earth, i had quite a week. Sensei woke me up early the next morning,  
  
"Our shuttle leaves at five-thirty, and you need to get your arm set." Overnight i had wrapped my arm up with a wrench as a brace, and it was starting to swell.  
  
"Am i going to have a private doctor? I don't want any question asked about scars." Sensei smiled at me as he put his black hair into his pony tail. "Don't worry, he's one of the best."  
  
"um... since i can't braid my hair because of my wrist, can you... um, ... braid it for me?" Sensei laughed,  
  
"Of course."  
  
After the doctor set my wrist, which he did quite nicely i must say, we headed towards our shuttle, always staying inconspicuous, after all, assassins were common. The ride was boring, of course, and there was nothing to talk about. All the time i was sitting still, my mind was racing, i will get to see my father again. The only reason i wasn't with him now was because of security reasons. At Uncle Quatre's mansion, we didn't have to worry about stuff like that, the Maganacs would protect us. I was rudely interupted from my thoughts as Sensei shook me,  
  
"Don't look behind you Raevyn, there is a man who is after us. Go to the back of the shuttle where you'll be safe." Trusting Sensei with my life, i unbuckled and floated to the back of the shuttle, acting as though i had to go the bathroom. From behind me i heard a scuffle of noise and a knife clatter as it hit the ceiling. I turned around and behind me Sensei had the man with the knife at his throat. Some of the other passengers were starting to look just a little worried (a/n note the sarcasm) Sensei started to walk back to me, still holding the assassin captive,  
  
"You mind opening the door to the bathroom?"  
  
I smiled, "of course."  
  
I opened the door and sensei put the man in it.  
  
"That was easy." I said, Sensei just scoffed as he put some stuff in front of the door to keep the man in there. We then walked back to our seats, now getting lots of nervous stares from the passenegers. I looked at my watch, we still had about 2 hours before we landed, then another 2 hour trip to Uncle Quatre's mansion. This taking too long.  
  
When we finally landed, Sensei and i walked quickly through the other passengers to tell the security about the man locked in the bathroom, then we left much faster to aviod questions. We met our taxi outside the shuttle-port, it smelled of rotting fish.  
  
"Couldn't Uncle Quatre have gotten us a limo instead?" i grumbled,  
  
"Remember, we're trynig to stay unnoticed."  
  
"Oh, yeah, you did a real good job of that on the shuttle."  
  
"Would you rather be dead? Because that's what you would be now had i not done what i did on the shuttle."  
  
That shut me up.  
  
Since it was starting to get late to my colony time oriented body, i fell asleep leaning against my Sensei, i don't think he minded, even though he has a bad reputation of thinking women weak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raevyn: hello! First of all I would like to comment that I am way too nice to you people. I post, even though I don't get the reviews. But, I would like to thank those who did, you know who you are. Please Read and Review, even though I will eventually update.. ~sigh~ Oh well, later. 


	6. Chapter 6

To Fall Before the Flame, Chapter 6  
  
I stood at attention as i recieved my first real mission orders from professor G.  
  
"Your target is a man by the name of Nave Lucren, he is the one who comissioned your family's demise," my jaw clenched and my fists tightened, "remember, he is very dangerous, and when you get in to his secret compound, you should get as much information as possible about the building, we can't access all the information about it here. Good luck, and remember your training. You're dismissed, Raevyn Maxwell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I felt a poke on my arm. I opened my eyes and wiped the sleep out of them, and took a look around.  
  
"We're here." Sensei said. I got out of the taxi and stretched as i smelled the cool mountain air. All around me were the dark green conifers that surrounded Uncle Quatre's mansion. I could barely see underneath them because it was about 10 o'clock pm and i didn't feel like looking at them any harder. I started to move away from the taxi and i kept looking around. What i was looking at was the stars. Up here at the mansion there was hardly any pollution, so i felt as if i were at home on the colony at a viewing port, looking at the stars. They were all so bright and full of hope, but sometimes one would black out, then reappear. That means a colony passed in front of it.  
  
"Raevyn, time to go!"  
  
"coming!" i yelled. I grabbed my bag and started running up the long path to Uncle Quatre's house. I was finally going to be reunited with my dad!  
  
I opened the front door and ran inside.  
  
"Raevyn! Wait up!" Sensei yelled. Caught up in my excitement, i ignored him and kept running. Since i didn't have any knowledge as to where my father was, or how to get around this huge place, i just started running up and down the halls yelling.  
  
"Dad!! Dad!! I'm here!!" After a couple minutes of fruitless searching, i stopped and started to think. Now that i calmed down a little, i noticed that there wasn't anther single person in the entire house! Or at least where i looked. The many windowed ballroom was empty except for a few candles, the entry way where i came in was all bare except for paintings and a rug, and all the rooms i came to had no people in them. No one was there. I sat down to think in the entry way. I then saw Sensei approach me.  
  
"Where is everyone?" i asked.  
  
"That's what i was trying to tell you," he said, "they are all in a secret underground part of this place. If you had stopped and listened to me, then i could have told you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Blushing a furious red that even strawberries would be jealous of, i followed my Sensei out into the dining room. I walked to the back wall and started feeling around. Still really embarassed, i let him look and stayed out of his way.  
  
"Ah, here it is." He then reached near a closet and started to peel some of the wallpaper away. Behind it there was (go figure) a keypad. Out of habit i started to pull out my keypad hacker, but i caught myself and put it back, blushing some more. Sensei looked at me. His eyes went wide and he tackled me down. Right as we hit the ground i heard a bullet ping off the floor next to where i was standing! Sensei then got off of me, pulled out his gun and fired a couple shots, i heard a howling in the distance that was then cut off.  
  
"Come on Raevyn, let's go!" He grabbed me off the ground and rushed me into the room behind the wall. Actually, when i was shoved in, i almost fell! There was a staircase going down!  
  
"Go!"  
  
I ran down the stairs, hoping that the shot fired was the last assassin we had to deal with tonight. After the long sloping stairs stopped, we came to a long dark hall going what looked like forever going in right and left. "Right or left?"  
  
"Right" i turned started to walk down the dark hall, felling the walls to guide myself. Suddenly i was blinded by a light. Sensei had turned the lights on. A door was in front of us, and Uncle Trowa was leaning on it.  
  
"Uncle Trowa!" i ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Hey Raevyn."  
  
"Hello Trowa"  
  
"Wufei"  
  
"What's up Uncle Trowa? Why are out here? And where is my dad and uncle Heero and Uncle Quatre." Uncle Trowa looked at me and then said to Sensei,  
  
"Wufei, i need to talk to you for a second. Raevyn, can you stay here for a moment?" kind of confused and a little annoyed i said  
  
"um, okay." As Sensei and Uncle Trowa entered the room, i sat down cross- legged and started to sulk. After about 30 seconds of that, i tried meditating, it only kind of helped; my anxiousness still overroad any other emotion i was feeling at the moment. Another minute later i heard a pound against the wall, as if someone had punched it. The door slid open and i rose to ask whoever was coming out what the hell was going on. Sensei stepped out leaning against the door frame, looking more tired than i had ever seen him, and with a hint of sadness in his normally serious eyes. Not good.  
  
"Sensei..."  
  
"Raevyn, there's a problem with your father..."  
  
"What's wrong? Is he going to be okay? Can i see him? Is he in that room? Tell me!" He grabbed my arm and kept me from running into the room.  
  
"Raevyn! Stop being hysterical!!"  
  
"No! Let me see my father!!" I broke out of Sensei's grip and dashed into the room. In this white room there was a bed set up on the far wall. Uncle Quatre was leaning against a side wall with his eyes closed. Uncle Heero was typing up something on his computer at a hastily set up desk, and Uncle Trowa was standing next to the doctor who was standing next to the bed, writing notes on a clipboard; all four of them had a sense of worry surrounding them, it was easy to see. On the bed was my father!!  
  
"DDDAAAAAAADDDD!!!"  
  
I tore accross the room with tears streaming down my face. With out my knowing, and with lightning quick speed Uncle Heero got up and grabbed both my arms before i could run to the bed. I wanted to see my father!!  
  
"Uncle Heero let me go!! I need to see my dad!!"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Raevyn! What Duo needs now is rest, and you jumping on him won't help!" With Uncle Heero still holding me back, i fell to my knees, all my energy gone and my tears now flowing from my eyes more freely than ever, mostly because i knew he was right, and i wanted so much just to be with my dad. I looked up and saw him on the bed. He was a ghostly white had an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, and his eyes were bent down, as though he was in pain.  
  
"There you go, let's get you some rest and food okay?" even though all my soul was against it, i let myself be led out of the room and into smaller quarters right next door that had a bedroom and a connecting bathroom and shower. All of my small load of luggage was next to the bed. I sat down on the bed and Uncle Heero quietly left. I was in a state of shock.  
  
What happened?  
  
Why can't i see my dad?  
  
What's wrong?  
  
I finally got up. I undressed and i got in the shower, which i needed very badly. While in the shower, i took my braid out and grabbed my brush. As i brushed my hair, i became more calm and relax, though my curiosity and anguish were still burning inside of me. I got out, dried off, and put a towel around my chest and tried to find some clothes, and left my long wet brown hair in a towel. I got back into the room and looked around. I found my bags and started to dig through them. There! I found my black pants and my black tank top and my arms length black gloves, i didn't feel very colorful right now. I took my hair out of my towel and brushed it out, grabbed my hair tie and braided my still damp hair. I looked down in my bag and i saw something in one of the pockets, it was my book. I had forgotten that i had packed it. It was called Dune, and i had never finished it. To calm myself a little more, i lay down and started to read.  
  
A knock on the door woke me up suddenly, i had fallen asleep!  
  
"Come in." i mumbled. Uncle Quatre came in with a tray of food.  
  
"Hey, i brought you something, i assume the food on your flight was bad?" I nodded as i he sat down next to me and set the tray on a bedside table.  
  
"What's going on?" i asked, "Something's wrong and you guys aren't telling me. And when can i see my father?" Uncle Quatre sighed and looked down. When he opened them again, they glittered in sadness.  
  
"Raevyn, i don't know how to tell you this, but..." he paused, "Raevyn... your father is dying."  
  
An omnious silence fell.  
  
My father.  
  
Dying... ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raevyn: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Sorry, lost my head, you know the drill and you better follow if want to know what the hell is going on huh? 


	7. Chapter 7

To Fall Before the Flame, Chapter 7  
  
Heheh. . . it's been so long since i put up another chapter. . . well, here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I could barely speak.  
  
"Wha.. wh... what happened?"  
  
"There is a poison that was put into your father's food early in captivity. The only way you can survive this poison is if the antidote is put into the food every two or three days. We need to know, did you eat any of the food while they had you?"  
  
Dying...  
  
"Raevyn?" "What? Oh, yes." Uncle Quatre proceeded to look down again, the tears in his eyes obvious. I suddenly realized the enormity of what was going on, my father was dying, and i with him.  
  
"How long does he... i mean... do we have." My voice was choking and becoming caught in my throat.  
  
"It takes about 3 days for the symptoms to show, and about a week before..." he didn't need to finish his sentence.  
  
"What about the.."  
  
"... Antidote? There is only one way to make it, and it takes 3 weeks..."  
  
"is there any way to buy it, or find it from a dealer or..."  
  
"no, Heero has been checking around. This colonel Duo told of before he lost conciousness was very thorough in picking his poisons."  
  
I sat there, thinking. I felt as though i could feel the poison inside of me, burning my life away. If i had a short time left, i was going to do something with it. I stood up and started to sort through my bags. Uncle Quatre looked at me puzzlingly,  
  
"What are you looking for Raevyn?" i continued shuffling through my bags, and pulled out an extra pair of clothes. I went to the bedside table and opened the drawer, good! Inside there was a gun and some extra ammo. Those went in my duffel bag along with my extra clothes. Uncle Quatre stood up,  
  
"What are you doing Raevyn?"  
  
"Going."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"to find this colonel and get enough antidote to last me and my father long enough to make some for ourselves," i yelled, "so we can live through this hell that bastard put us through." I continued to violently throw things into my duffel bag  
  
"Raevyn, stop and think about what you're doing" Uncle Quatre had gotten up and grabbed my arm.  
  
"I don't have time to wait, if what you said is true, i have maybe two days before symptoms kick in and i'm unable to do anything! I have to get to the colonies and get this antidote." Uncle Quatre grabbed my arm to try and keep me from going out the door.  
  
"How are you going to get there? And if you do get there, how will you find this colonel?" I smiled smugly at him,  
  
"I have my laptop and Uncle Heero taught me how to hack into pretty much anything, even ticket counters at the spaceports." Uncle Quatre looked into my eyes, and in his, i saw regret and fear and a little pride.  
  
"I know there's nothing i can do to stop you, i'll arrange for a taxi to pick you up, watch out for assassins, and good luck." I hugged him,  
  
"Thank you Uncle" I left the room and ran back up the hall, and almost ran into Sensei who was coming out of the room my father was in.  
  
"Raevyn, where are you going?" i kept running as Uncle Quatre stepped out of my temporary room and shook his head at Sensei.  
  
"I'm going to cure me and my dad!!" i yelled back as i ran past on. I found the dark stairs to my left and ran up them. At the top of the stairs, i looked back, no one was following. Thank you uncle, i thought, this is something i need to do for myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raevyn: read and review pleez! 


End file.
